Faded Memories: Forgotten Princess
by Rebellious Faerie
Summary: Navaleen is the oldest daughter of queen Thyora, but being princess is the last thing on her mind. Watch how the young princess and her even younger sister, Fyora, find their places in a Faerieland much different than the one today. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a strange day in Faerieland. The wind blew wildly outside; scaring away tourists and making the local inhabitants flee to their homes. The unusual weather put everyone in grim humor. It was no different in the Faerieland palace. Fyora, the Faerie Queen, sat at her desk in the council room with her chin rested on one hand. Her lavender eyes held signs of weariness and slight annoyance. In front of her, at their desks, the High Faerie Council continued to bicker. What had started out as a small disagreement between the dark faerie member and the light faerie member had turned into a full on shouting match between every element. Fyora was the only one to remain silent. Finally, when all faeries had to stop yelling and breath, the queen stood up.

"Enough," she said. Though she did not speak loudly, everyone in the room heard her and was instantly silent. "You have been at this all day and I am very surprised at you. I did not think that such a small matter could create such hostility between sisters. Enough of this. The council is dismissed."

As the council walked out of the room shamefaced, Fyora sat back down and put her head in her hands. It had been a long day and right at this moment, all she wanted to do was get away from the pressures that came along with being queen. The paperwork on her desk told her that was impossible.

"My queen," said a quiet voice. "Are you all right?" Fyora looked up to see that the earth faerie of her council had lingered behind.

"Of course," said Fyora with a smile. "Go to bed Lilia. It is going to be another long day tomorrow." Lilia smiled and left the room. The smile faded from Fyora's face with the other faerie's departure.

With a sigh of exhaustion, the queen pushed herself away from the desk and walked over to the window. She watched as the wind outside turned Faerieland from a paradise into frightening city.

She had only seen one other day like this during her reign as queen. It was a day that she desperately wished to forget but its memory continued to haunt her. It was a day only a few remembered so she was unable to share her pain with anyone. So instead, she hid it behind the smile she wore when in public. No one could see past her shining eyes and cheerful face. In a way, she knew that was better. She didn't want to worry anyone.

When she made her way back to the desk, instead of beginning to read reports, she reached down and pulled open the lowest drawer. Fyora then pulled two items. The first was a picture of two faeries in their teens, one of which was Fyora herself. The other faerie however, was strange. She like Fyora, had long purple hair, though hers was a darker shade than the queen's. She was slightly taller than Fyora and had sparkling green eyes. Both girls had an air of mischief and the other girl had her arm slung around Fyora's shoulders in a sisterly way.

The other item was a silver locket with small green gems placed in the shape of an N on the front. As Fyora looked at it she felt a tear force its way out of her eye and fall down her cheek. As she closed her eyes, she was lost in a flood of memories.

ﮪ

The halls of Thyora, Queen of Faerieland were silent. The members of the High Council and the queen herself had been in the Council Room all day. Servants relaxed after doing their tasks. The silence was suddenly shattered by the laughter of two young faeries that raced around the corner of a nearby hall. One girl was the exact image of Thyora with long lavender hair and shining amethyst eyes. Her light lavender dress swirled around her ankles as she ran. The older girl had darker purple hair with unusually green eyes. Her dress was a light shade of green. Behind them came two enraged looking fire faeries. They cried for the two girls to stop but their quarry ignored them. These were the princesses, daughters of Thyora, and if there was one thing that was known about them, it was that they never listened to anyone and were as vivacious as a faerie could possibly be.

They then quickly turned another corner and stopped before the large purple door which was the entrance to the Council Room.

"Come on Fyora," said the older girl. The two instantly made their way in with their nursemaids right behind them.

The faeries of Thyora's council were shocked when the two princesses rushed into the room in a whirl of screaming and laughter. Their maids tried desperately to catch them but it was no use. The young faeries hopped over desks, dodged around chairs and skidded underneath tables. The shocked faeries instantly burst out in laughter as they saw their queen's daughters evade their nursemaids with practiced skill. They had almost made it to the other end of the room when Thyora, their mother, stood up with an enraged look on her face.

"Silence!" she yelled. The maids froze in terror and the council instantly quieted. The two girls faced their mother with smiles of mischief still on their faces. "What in the name of all faeries is going on?" demanded the queen. Her eyes flicked toward the nursemaids.

"We… we caught them skipping their classes." stuttered the first maid.

"Then they refused to go back so we tried to make them and…well," said the second faerie. "It didn't really work." Several members of the council chuckled at this.

Thyora turned angry violet eyes toward her daughters. Fyora gazed at her mother, the picture of pure innocence while her sister looked at the queen while a rebellious glare.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." she said to the fire faeries. Without another word, she descended from her throne and grabbed the two young faeries by the arm before towing them out of the room. The council members winced for they knew what was coming next. They could only hope that the daily argument between mother and daughters would not be as bad as the last one. Only the day before, Navaleen had managed to open a secret panel to the Hidden Tower and the queen had found her eldest daughter playing with a Fire and Ice Blade. The result was not at all pleasant.

Thyora led her daughters to her private study before freeing them. They turned to face her and she glared at them angrily. She was silent for a few moments before turning to her younger daughter.

"I am surprised at you Fyora." she stated. "I expect this kind of behavior from Navaleen but not from you." She did not seem to notice that both her daughters stiffened with anger.

"I get into as much trouble as Navaleen." retorted Fyora. "By now I would have expected you to be used to it." Without another word, the young princess stormed out of the room while her sister, Navaleen, followed her after fluttering her fingers in a goodbye gesture at the fuming queen.

Navaleen watched her sister as they made their way down a hall toward their rooms. Fyora, despite the fact she was not the heir, had always been their mother's favorite. She shrugged these thoughts away. She was used to Thyora's ridicule.

The girls entered the luxurious room they shared and both sat down on their own beds. They were silent, but it was not long before Navaleen heard the expected outburst coming from her sister.

"Why does she spend all of her time evaluating our behavior when she should be helping Faerieland?" demanded Fyora. "Its no wonder that people think she is a terrible ruler." Though she wanted to disagree, Navaleen had to admit that Thyora had not done a great job of ruling. It was only a matter of time before the faeries began to think of rebellion.

"At least she tries," said Navaleen. Fyora glared at her sister.

"You're just saying that," she snapped. "You know she doesn't really." Navaleen sighed. Despite the fact that Fyora was two years younger than her, she seemed so much more mature.

"Well when you're queen you can fix mother's mistakes." said Navaleen slyly. Fyora turned startled eyes toward her sister.

"What do you mean when I'm queen?" she questioned. "You're the heir."

"I don't want to be queen." Navaleen stated sternly. "Besides, you would be a better queen and mother likes you more anyway."

"Does not," retorted Fyora.

"Does too."

"Does NOT!"

Navaleen suddenly tackled her sister and pinned her to the bed. Fyora laughed as her bigger sister tickled her mercilessly. Fyora had just managed to escape Navaleen's grip and chuck a pillow at her when their nursemaids ran into the room. With much difficulty, the fire faeries managed to separate their charges. Both princesses continued to laugh as their maids scolded them and escorted them to the set of rooms where their tutors were awaiting them with impatient scowls on their faces. They didn't try to resist. They knew that the second their teachers turned their backs they would be out the door for another adventure around the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few minutes before dawn when Navaleen opened the door to the room she and Fyora shared to find that her younger sister was still asleep.

"Lazy," muttered the girl. Without a second thought, she aroused Fyora by shaking her, hard.

"Lay off Navaleen," demanded Fyora. Navaleen slapped a hand around her sister's mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Why," asked the indignant faerie.

"I found a way out of the palace," said Navaleen excitedly. "Come on! I'll show you." It only took a matter of seconds for Fyora to get ready. Both girls could hardly contain their excitement. They were expressively forbidden to leave the palace grounds and it had been their main goal while exploring their large home to find a secret way out.

"Here it is," said Navaleen. Fyora looked around. Her sister had led her to the gardens and she was now pointing to a door in the wall.

The door was old. Very old. It looked as if no one had used it a long time. Vines had grown over it and rose bushes had obscured it from view.

"Cool," exclaimed Fyora. "Let's go!" Neither girl hesitated. It took both of them to get the door to open but once they did, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the center of Faerie City.

Both girls stared in awe at the sight around them. Everywhere they looked they saw faeries and faerie neopets rushing about their business. The princesses separated and began to look at the merchandise that was being sold in all the booths. Navaleen occupied herself by looking at the weapons and armor that was being sold.

Not even Fyora knew that she had been sneaking away sometimes to go watch the faerie guards practice combat in the courts at the palace. She had been fascinated by these faeries and had caught herself multiple times daydreaming she was fighting along beside them. She became so occupied that when she looked up from the booth, Fyora was nowhere in sight. Navaleen felt her stomach churn in fear and her mind raced. What could have happened to her?

She was about to open her mouth and call her sister's name when she stopped herself. Fyora was not a common name and probably just about everyone here knew that one of the princesses was called that. They weren't supposed to be here and Navaleen didn't want to be caught. Even she feared the wrath of Thyora if the queen found out that they had gone into the city. Worse, what if Thyora found out that her youngest and favorite daughter had been lost in the process? Navaleen shivered and began to hurriedly look for her sister. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice she had attracted the attention of several faeries throughout the market.

ﮪ

Fyora had been browsing through a stand of books when something caught her eye. A dark faerie was sitting in a nearby alley with a black cloak wrapped tightly around her. The faerie noticed Fyora's glance and smiled. She beckoned the princess forward. Fyora approached her warily. She knew dark faeries had a bad reputation but she had never had the opportunity to find out why. Still, she didn't want to take chances.

"Are you lost little one?" questioned the faerie. Fyora shook her head.

"Would you like me to tell you your fortune?" asked the faerie. The princess raised her head, startled. Some faeries were granted the ability to read the future. Could this faerie be one of them?

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But I don't have any money."

"Did I ask for money?" said the faerie. "You will pay me by merely keeping me company for a few minutes." The faerie smiled. "Company is something I do not have much of."

Even though Fyora wanted to say no, she found she couldn't. It tore at her heart to see a faerie so lonely. The dark faerie had certainly seen better times. Her cloak was torn and frayed and her face was thin. Fyora nodded in agreement.

"Then sit in front of me little one," said the dark faerie. While Fyora obeyed, the faerie reached into a pocket of her cloak and pulled out a small pouch. When she dumped out its contents, Fyora was horrified to see that they were small bones no longer than her finger. She saw that there were strange makings on the sides of each bone.

"Um… may I ask something?" she questioned hesitantly. The dark faerie nodded her head in silent agreement. "Why don't you have much company?" Fyora felt ashamed at asking such a personal question but the faerie didn't seem insulted. The dark faerie sighed.

"My only gifts are those that lye in fortune telling." stated the faerie. "Many faeries find this to be…" She paused as if searching for the right word. "Insignificant." Fyora nodded in understanding.

The princess watched in fascination as the dark faerie chanted a few words over the bones and then, to Fyora's surprise, the signs began to glow. They did not glow all at once. Some of the signs on certain bones glowed for a certain number of seconds before becoming dark once again. Then new signs would glow. The dark faerie watched them with deep concentration. Fyora watched as surprise and a small amount of shock and even pity filled the fortune teller's eyes. She looked up at Fyora and her face was serious.

"You have a tough life ahead of you." she said. "You will face many choices and lose some loved ones along the way." Fyora was entranced by her words and could not bring herself to look away from those deep violet eyes. The faerie continued.

"But you will pay the biggest price of all, when you try to protect something you love. By protecting it, you will destroy it." Fear suddenly whelmed up within Fyora. She desperately wished she was back in the palace with Navaleen. Navaleen! What had happened to her? Fyora wanted to run. Her instincts screamed for her to get away from the dark faerie. But she was frozen in place and was helpless.

"But tell me," said the dark faerie. Her eyes glinted in what seemed like triumph. "What is the young princess doing wandering about in the faerie city without someone to guard her?"

At that moment, Fyora's body seemed to suddenly connect with what her mind had been screaming. She scrambled to her feet, but not before she found herself surrounded by dark faeries. They grinned at her evilly. The fortune teller stood and laughed.

"This is just what we have been waiting for. You will allow us to have the upper hand on that cursed queen."

Fyora let out a scream as the dark faeries nearest to her grabbed her. They had just managed to get a hold of her when both faeries were blasted backward by a surge of magic. Navaleen rushed through the line of dark faeries to grab her sister. Neither faerie hesitated. They both ran as fast as they could out of the alley. They had only made it several yards when the dark faerie who had told Fyora's fortune ran out after them.

"It's the princesses," she screamed for all to hear. "They walk among us commoners and mock us! Make them pay for their rudeness and for their mother's crimes!"

To the girl's horror, the faeries around them were rallied by the evil faerie's words. They all made grabs at the girls but the experience of dodging people the princesses had gained at the palace aided them. No one could catch them. They often resorted to magic to move objects out of their way as they ran for their lives.

Despite their efforts, they were soon surrounded. There were just too many faeries. It was impossible to outrun them all. The girls huddled together as the mob shouted insults and complaints about their mother at them. It was then that they realized how hated and despised their mother really was. The palace life had secluded them enough so that though they knew the people were displeased with their current ruler, they were unaware that the faeries would actually move into open revolt when given the opportunity to get the upper hand on their queen. The girls were just what they needed.

The girls huddled together, shaking in fear when something unsuspected happened. A light faerie suddenly pushed her way through the crowd surrounding them.

"Enough," she cried. "Stop it!"

The crowd stared at her stunned.

"Do not blame these girls for crimes they did not commit." the light faerie stated.

"But they're the princesses," cried a nearby earth faerie. "They…"

"Did nothing to you." finished the faerie. Fyora and Navaleen stared at their savior stunned. They were silent as the light faerie steered them away from the angry crowd.

Cold dread filled Navaleen's chest when she saw that the faerie was leading them to the palace. This was one prank that she wasn't going to be able to talk herself out of. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you defy me!" screamed Thyora at her daughters. She had been in a rage ever since they had come home from their adventure in the city.

Fyora cowered behind her older sister and Navaleen didn't blame her. She had never seen Thyora so angry and she had enraged the queen more times than she could count. The council members desperately tried to calm Thyora down. They begged and pleaded but nothing worked. The only council member who didn't try to reason with her queen was the light faerie who had rescued the princesses and led them home.

Navaleen was shocked to discover however that the queen's wrath did not scare her as it once had. She only partially listened. Most of her mind was recovering from the fear she had felt when she had thought Fyora had been lost. She never wanted to be that afraid again. Her mother's scream snapped her out of her reverie.

"Are you listening to me?" yelled the queen as she grabbed Navaleen's arm. Anger welled up in the princess's chest and she jerked her arm out of her mother's grasp.

"Not really," she snapped back in reply. "If you hadn't kept us penned up in the palace then we wouldn't have wanted to sneak out in the first place."

"I kept you here to protect you from the likes of them!" screamed Thyora. "You are so ungrateful after all I have done for you!"

"Ungrateful?" questioned Navaleen in a raised voice. "Why would I be grateful? Fyora and I wouldn't need protecting from rebellious faeries if you didn't suck at ruling so much!"

The council faeries gasped in shock. Even the light faerie, whose name was Prilla, was surprised at Navaleen's unexpected outburst. Fyora reeled away from her sister in total horror. Thyora only stared. Navaleen felt a strange sense of satisfaction whelm up within her. It felt so good to finally stand up to her mother.

"You are so selfish and you care about no one. The faeries deserve a leader who cares about them. If you want to protect us and I highly doubt you do, than leave!"

Without another word, Navaleen stormed from the room. The feeling of satisfaction and sudden freedom caused her to become rebellious. Instead of going to her own rooms, Navaleen made her way to the practice courts, where several of the faerie guards were engaged in friendly duels. The princess watched them for several minutes. Her eyes observed them and her brain seemed to memorize each move they executed. She desperately wished to join them.

The guards had just finished their battle when another armed faerie walked in. Navaleen watched the newcomer with keen eyes. The guard was an air faerie. She was taller than the others and she walked with an air of confidence and power. At her waist were two swords, one hanging on each hip.

The faeries in the courts watched her with admiration and respect shining deep within their eyes. They greeted her with friendly nods and smiles, which she returned. Navaleen was fascinated with this faerie for reasons she didn't understand. Perhaps it was the power that radiated from the faerie that caused the princess to follow her. Perhaps it was merely instinct, but whatever it was, Navaleen trailed the guard to one of the farthest practice courts.

Navaleen watched as the air faerie approached an earth faerie. They greeted each other as if they were good friends. After talking for several seconds, they walked to the center of the dueling circle placed in the practice court. The guards drew their swords, or in the air faerie's case, drew one of them, and faced each other. The faeries had placed themselves two sword lengths away from each other so their sword tips barely touched. In a flash, they began to duel.

Navaleen's breath caught in her chest as each faerie executed complicated moves, each trying to defeat the other. How desperately she wished she could join them. She dearly wished to feel the sense of power that surely came over them when they had a sword in their hand. She wanted to be able to experience the satisfaction she saw on a guards face after she had defeated an opponent.

Navaleen watched as the earth faerie bored into her opponent. The air faerie was unable to attack for she was too busy trying to ward off her friend's blade. Just when Navaleen thought the earth faerie would surely win, the air faerie drew her second blade. Moving faster than Navaleen would have though possible the air faerie swung her blades around in an arc. The earth faerie rushed to block one sword as the other swept passed her defenses. There was a small thud as the flat of the air faerie's second blade hit the earth faerie in the hip. With a small cry, the guard fell to the ground. The air faerie placed her swords at the earth faerie's chest. With a smile, the earth faerie raised her hands in surrender.

Navaleen was stunned, she had never seen a faerie, even the most experienced of guards, fight like that. Her mind suddenly made a very rapid and unexpected decision. As silently as she could, the princess made her way to the center of the arena, where the unsuspecting faeries were talking.

ﮪ

Lydriel stood in the center of the dueling circle after a small practice fight, talking with her earth faerie friend. She was considered the best of the queen's guards and she was widely known for her skill with a blade.

"I swear Lydriel," laughed Anna. "Every time I think I might beat you, you pull some fancy trick on me and I end up losing."

Lydriel gave a weak smile. She had never liked beating Anna in duels. She was especially glad that Anna was very good natured and never took her defeats badly.

"You had me worried for a second there," said Lydriel in return. "You're getting a lot better. If you would only fight with two swords instead of one." Anna laughed.

"I prefer to have a shield on my left arm." she stated.

Lydriel was about to make a pert remark about shields when a sound like someone clearing their throat was issued behind her. When the faerie turned to find the source of the interruption, she was surprised to see that a young faerie, about seventeen, was standing several yards off. Anna peered around her friend and smiled when she saw the young faerie.

"Can we help you with something?" questioned the earth faerie. The girl shrugged and shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Maybe," she said casually. "I'm not sure yet."

Lydriel immediately labeled the girl as someone who got her way most of the time. As the air faerie looked the girl over she mildly shocked at what she found. The girl was strange in appearance. Lydriel had never seen such dark purple hair on anyone other than a dark faerie and this girl was certainly not of the dark element. The girl's green eyes sparkled with rebelliousness and she stood tall and straight.

"I had a small question," continued the girl. The guards raised their eyebrows as the girl faced Lydriel. "Do you teach combat and if so, will you teach me?"

Lydriel stared at the young faerie open-mouthed while Anna laughed.

"Girl, do you know who you are talking to?" question the earth faerie. The girl looked at the older faerie with a mild look in her emerald eyes. "You obviously don't because if you did, you would know that Lydriel has no wish to teach. You would be surprised at how many people have asked her." Despite this information, the girl looked undaunted.

"Oh, why is that?" she questioned. Lydriel glared.

"Because I don't wish to put up with annoying brats." Lydriel was well known for her temper.

"Now it's my turn to ask if you know who you are talking to," said the faerie with a mischievous grin.

"A faerie that will be in deep trouble if she doesn't beat it," snapped Lydriel.

"Good guess but no," said the girl. She smiled up at the two guards when Anna suddenly let out a small gasp of alarm.

"Princess Navaleen!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Lydriel looked at the girl in shock. This was the princess and heir?

"Yep, that's me," said the princess. "Please don't look so surprised. We were having such a nice talk." It occurred to Lydriel that Navaleen had a wicked sense of humor.

"Why would a princess want to learn combat?" she demanded. The princess looked down at the ground, her cheeks going red with shame.

"I don't really know why sword fighting interests me," she said quietly. When she looked up, determination shone in her face. "But I do know it will be more useful than the junk that the pathetic excuse for a faerie I call mother has me learn."

It surprised Lydriel to hear the princess scorn her mother though the guard had to admit that she was no fan of the queen herself. Navaleen continued

"If you won't help me thats fine," she said. "I can teach myself but it would take longer." She grinned ruefully. "It would also mean I would have to skip more classes so I can watch the guards practice. I need something to go by."

Lydriel winced inwardly. If the girl practiced by herself, she could get in trouble or even hurt herself. She looked the princess over again. She was tall and well built for fighting. Her determination would help her learn quickly. Lydriel didn't know why, but she suddenly wanted to help the girl.

"Meet me here every afternoon. I will teach you for one hour every day. No skipping. I will stop lessons in an instant if I see you aren't dedicated." She ignored Anna's gasp of shock. Navaleen smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll show up." Without another word she rushed off with a slight bounce in her step. Anna turned toward her friend.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "You never take on students. Why did you make an exception for her?"

"Let's just say it was a gut feeling. My instincts have never led me astray. Let's just hope they won't this time." With a salute to her friend, the air faerie walked out of the practice yards. Anna followed after a moment's hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Navaleen thrived under Lydriel's teaching. She loved everything about her secret lessons and she often surprised Lydriel with her ability to learn things quickly. She practiced whenever she could and she even found herself using two swords instead of one, much to her teacher's joy. She began to skip more and more of her classes just so she could go and watch the guards practice. She would memorize moves she saw and practice them late at night with the swords Lydriel had given her to use. Though Thyora and her teachers took Navaleen's absence as acts of rebelliousness, the princess forgot that her sister was not as inattentive as most were.

Navaleen was lounging in her rooms when Fyora stormed through the door. The young princess walked up to her older sister with a frustrated look on her face.

"You skipped history again today," she commented. Navaleen looked up, all innocence.

"So what?" she questioned.

"So you never used to skip history and today is the fourth day in a row!" demanded Fyora. "I don't blame you for skipping language and potions since you hate them so much but you never used to skip history."

"Maybe I don't like history anymore," muttered Navaleen. Fyora glared at her sister.

Navaleen ignored Fyora as the princess went and sat on her own bed. Fyora was silent for a moment before speaking in a soft voice.

"Does this have anything to do with you sneaking off to the practice courts every afternoon?" Navaleen stared at her sister horrified.

"How…" she began.

"Don't think you're the only one who skips classes," said Fyora. "I've seen you go there several times. I was hoping you would tell me why you were going there but you never did."

Navaleen felt guilt rise in her throat. She could tell Fyora thought she didn't trust her. Neither girl had ever kept something from the other. The truth was, Navaleen had been so caught up with her fencing lessons that she hadn't thought to tell Fyora about them.

"Well, it does actually," said Navaleen. "But, you have to promise you won't tell. Mother would kill me if she found out."

"What kind of sister do you think I am?" demanded Fyora. "Of course I won't tell. Why would I?"

"I have been taking fencing lessons from one of the palace guards." Navaleen waited for the cry of shock to come from Fyora. It didn't. The princess looked up at her sister and was surprised to find that Fyora didn't look alarmed in the least.

"Is that it?" questioned Fyora. Navaleen nodded. "I think that's cool. You'll have to take me to meet your teacher some time." Navaleen looked at Fyora startled.

"But I thought you would think it improper," stuttered Navaleen.

"Why would I think that. And since when did you care if you did something improper?" cried Fyora in an exasperated voice. "Don't think you're the only one who takes lessons our dear mother would think improper for a princess."

"I knew it!" cried Navaleen in triumph. "You got our spell casting teacher to give you lessons in advanced magic!" Fyora nodded. "How?"

"Let's just say it was a good deal of persuasion," Fyora paused. "And a tiny threat consisting of several hundred spyders in her rooms."

At this, Navaleen and Fyora broke down into fits of laughter. Both girls knew that their teacher hated spyders and the thought of her waking up one morning to find herself covered in them was more than a little funny.

ﮪ

Navaleen had just finished her daily lesson with Lydriel. They stopped to talk with Anna when the door leading to the practice courts were thrust open and, to Navaleen's surprise, Fyora ran into the courtyard.

Navaleen could tell her sister was upset. Fyora's face was pale and tears streamed from her eyes. The instant she spotted Navaleen, she ran over. The guards had stopped whatever they were doing to watch their princess.

"Navaleen!" cried Fyora when she reached her sister. "Come quick!"

"Why?" asked Navaleen. She was thoroughly shaken by her sister's strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

"It's mother," she cried. "She…" Her voice trailed off and Navaleen understood that Fyora did not want the other faeries to hear what she was about to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lydriel. Bye Anna." Navaleen directed her weeping sister out of the room while the confused faerie guards watched them with suspicious eyes.

Once they were well out of earshot, Navaleen turned to face Fyora.

"What is it?" she demanded. "What's wrong with Thyora." Fyora looked up at Navaleen. Fear and grief had filled her eyes. The words she spoke caused Navaleen to freeze in total terror.

"We can't find her," Fyora whispered. "She's gone."

ﮪ

The next few hours saw Navaleen being taken to the council room, where the council members desperately tried to reassure the now hysterical Fyora and unresponsive Navaleen. The elder princess was deaf to their voices. All she could do was sit and stare as the light faerie Prilla told her what had happened.

That morning, when her mother's maid had gone to awaken Thyora, the queen had not been there. The loyal maid had gone in search for her mistress, but Thyora was nowhere to be found. Returning to the queen's rooms, the maid found Thyora's crown placed next to a note on her desk.

It was not the fact that her mother had disappeared which truly scared Navaleen. It was what would happen if her mother was not found which caused her to tremble with fear. She watched as the council members discussed what to do. After what seemed like eternity, they turned toward the pale Navaleen.

"It is clear that Thyora left by her own will," began the fire faerie Sira. "This note and the fact that she left her crown proves that she resigned her position as queen."

"This means," said the water faerie Sheila. "That the crown is now passed to you." The light faerie stepped forward to present the crown to Navaleen, who stared at it blankly.

Navaleen's mind raced. All the words of scorn that she had ever heard said about Thyora rushed through her head. She remembered the time she and Fyora had been attacked in the city. It was then that Navaleen felt the pressure her mother must of felt when she became queen. It was then that Navaleen realized she had a choice. She could become queen, or pass the crown down to Fyora. Navaleen glanced at her sister.

"I can't do it," she thought. "I will never be a good queen. But I don't want Fyora to suffer the same fate our mother did." In the next few seconds, Navaleen made the hardest, and probably the most selfish decision she had ever made in her life.

"No!" she screamed aloud. The council stared at her dumbstruck. "I'll never be queen! I can't do it!"

Navaleen ran from the room. Never before had she felt so scared. She ran long and hard. She had no idea about where she was going and she didn't care. She soon found herself in the gardens. Without hesitation, she sought out the hidden door she and Fyora had passed through nearly a month ago. She wretched it open and continued to run.

She ran until her lungs screamed for air and her legs buckled under her. Ignoring the pain in her chest she began to fly. Then she flew until she could fly no further. She collapsed, gasping on the farthest edge of the Faerieland cloud. There was no one about. As she peered over the edge of the cloud, she could see the distant mountains and forests of Neopia below. She wanted to fly down into their world, where she could finally be free, but she had no strength left in her body. Instead, she curled up on the ground, wishing desperately that she had a cloak to keep herself warm with. As she lay there, she wept. She wept for her mother and sister, and because of fear and anger. She wept until she had no more tears to cry, and finally she fell asleep.

ﮪ

Lydriel found her there, curled up on the edge of the cloud. The air faerie felt pity and guilt whelm up within her as she flew toward her student. After her lesson with Navaleen, she and Anna had tried to find out what had made Fyora so distressed. They walked into the council room looking for the princesses only to find total chaos. It had taken several minutes for them to finally figure out that the queen had resigned and disappeared. Shortly after, Lydriel found out that, after having the crown presented to her by the council, Navaleen had refused, and fled. No one could find her.

Lydriel knew her student well and had correctly assumed that the young faerie was no longer in the castle. She had searched all night for Navaleen and had found her at last on the furthest reaches of Faerieland.

"Wake up little one," she whispered gently to Navaleen. The princess opened blurry eyes and looked up at her in confusion. "It's time to go home."

As Lydriel helped Navaleen fly back to the palace, she had a feeling that she was not leading Navaleen home, but toward what the princess would consider a prison. A place that kept the girl from having what she wanted most. Freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

It took all of Navaleen's emotional strength to face Fyora and the council the next day. Her eyes burned with the effort to keep her tears at bay. She felt better having Lydriel by her side to support her in her decision. Turning toward the group of faeries, the princess spoke, her voice hard with determination.

"I know I am the heir, but it is also my right to refuse the crown if I see myself unworthy to wear it." began Navaleen. She couldn't meet her sister's eyes. "I do not see myself worthy and I will now forsake my right to be queen and pass it down to Fyora." She winced as the several of the faeries, including Fyora, stood in protest.

"You are the heir!" cried the fire faerie.

"Fyora is too young," added the Lilia, the earth faerie.

"I can't be queen!" Fyora cried. "I can't…"

Navaleen went up to embrace Fyora. Her sister began to cry into her shoulder.

"Fyora, listen to me," said Navaleen. "If there was one thing I have learned it is that to be a good ruler you must be loyal to your people."

"But you are…" began Fyora.

"No I am not," said Navaleen sternly. "They have caused nothing but pain in my life and I hate them for it. You on the other hand, would die for them. That kind of loyalty I don't understand. I can't be queen and I won't!"

The council continued to bicker with Navaleen, but it was obvious that they were fighting a hopeless battle. It was Fyora who first realized and accepted this. Moving away from her sister's embrace, she straightened and dried her eyes.

"Enough," she said. The others looked at her. "If Navaleen refuses the crown, as is her right, I will accept it as next in line." Navaleen smiled at her sister gratefully.

"I can only hope that she will stay here to be amongst my advisors." Fyora smiled. "I am certainly going to need the help." Navaleen walked up to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not even a herd of unis could pull me away." She said jokingly. "Now, I believe the council has some work to do. Or do you wish to wait until your queen dies of old age before you crown her?"

Navaleen's words had an immediate affect on the council faeries. They rushed about the council room, trying to arrange the time and date of the coronation and at the same time trying to figure out where it would take place and who to invite. Not wanting her sister to get caught up in the chaos, Navaleen pulled Fyora out of the room, Lydriel following close behind.

The princess led the future queen to their mother's study, or what had used to be their mother's study. Now, it was Fyora's.

"Sit down both of you. Before you fall down." ordered Lydriel. She quickly brought both girls drinks. Navaleen looked at Fyora guiltily.

"I'm sorry Fyora," she whispered. "I just couldn't…" her voice trailed off.

"I know why you did it," said Fyora. Her voice was clear and strong. "I know I shouldn't be but I'm glad you did." Lydriel and Navaleen looked at her startled.

"Why?" exclaimed Navaleen.

"Because it gives me a chance to fix our mother's mistakes." said Fyora. "It makes me feel better that I can finally do something."

Lydriel smiled suddenly, her opinion of the lavender eyed faerie becoming more admiring by the minute. "I think Navaleen was right when she said you would be a better queen. Faerieland is in for a big surprise."

"I almost wish I could have seen Navaleen as queen though," said Fyora. Her voice was far too innocent for her sister's liking. "It would have been entertaining to see her lose her temper a few times."

"Very funny." muttered Navaleen. Lydriel, knowing Navaleen's sharp tongue and even sharper temper, threw her head back and laughed.

ﮪ

The coronation for Fyora was short and very informal. There was no feasting and rejoicing as there had been in the past. Fyora's speech was quick and to the point. She promised to do all she could do to fix Thyora's mistakes and help restore parts of the great city she had neglected.

As Navaleen watched from her place beside Fyora, she scanned the faces in the crowd, her sharp eyes seeing the emotions in the faeries' eyes. She saw hope, admiration and respect. But she also saw hate, resentment and anger. Her hand moved to the hilt of the sword that was hung at her waist.

Now that there was no Thyora to hide it from, Navaleen had announced her lessons in martial arts and had very forcefully told the protesting council that she planned to use them if need be. Lydriel and Anna had also helped Navaleen persuade the members by having their student give them a small demonstration.

Seeing how close Navaleen was to the two faeries, Fyora had asked them to be Navaleen's personal body guards. Both girls were glad the two veterans accepted. It gave reassurance to Fyora and Navaleen had someone to talk to during boring meetings in the council room.

After the coronation, Fyora was put to work straight away. She read reports, sorted documents and listened to complaints and still somehow managed to tour the city and figure out which parts needed funding and or rebuilding. Desperate to keep her sister from becoming too stressed, Navaleen volunteered to do the tour of Faerieland. Fyora accepted the offer with gratitude. Neither queen nor princess realized how dangerous these outings were, at least not until rebels decided to point that small fact out to them.

ﮪ

Navaleen rode through the poorer parts of Faerieland with Lydriel and Anna by her side. They had just finished looking at some homes that needed some repairing and were now on their way back to the castle. All three of them were relaxed and none of them expected to be attacked in the middle of a busy street. It wasn't until a group of about ten dark faeries blocked their path did they notice something was wrong.

"Stand aside for your princess," commanded Lydriel. "We have no quarrel with you."

"But you have one with you," snapped the dark faerie who appeared to be their leader. Navaleen gasped in recognition.

"You!" she cried. Her guards and the dark faeries turned toward the girl. "You're the faerie who attacked Fyora and me in the marketplace. You're the fortune teller!" The dark faerie laughed.

"Well aren't you a sharp one," she said mockingly. "Unlike that mother of yours."

"If you wish to insult me," said Navaleen. "Then do so in another way than calling Thyora names. You will find I call her much worse things myself." The dark faeries glared.

"We have heard of you sharp tongue princess," began the fortune teller. Lydriel interrupted her.

"Enough! Let the princess pass."

"Sorry, no can do," said the faerie in front of them. As one, the dark faeries pulled out their concealed assortment of weapons. Lydriel and Anna moved into position in front of Navaleen. The princess stiffened and was suddenly glad she had brought her swords with her.

With loud cries, the dark faeries threw themselves at the guards, who attacked in earnest. The guards' unis reared and kicked. Anyone foolish enough to get too close to them soon learned their lesson. Almost half of the dark faeries lay unconscious on the ground when the fortune teller raised her hands, shouting a word Navaleen had never heard before.

Black fire flew from the faerie's hands to hit Navaleen's guards. Both fell from their saddles and lay on the ground unmoving. Navaleen went dead white with terror and the dark faerie turned toward her with a smile.

"Give up princess," she snarled. "You won't last much longer if you fight."

Navaleen looked around her and felt her stomach twist with nervousness. Many faeries of different elements watched the battle take place. None of the faeries who were not part of this rebel group would help her. She could see it in their pale faces. They did not want her to get hurt, but they didn't care about her enough to actually interfere. She was after all, Thyora's daughter.

"You would be surprised at what I can do," she said to her opponent.

"You are unarmed and there are five of us! Give up now and we can ransom you. If you don't…" the faerie shrugged. "You won't be too much of a loss."

"She doesn't see my swords," thought Navaleen silently. "My cloak must cover them."

"All right," she said aloud. The dark faeries cackled in triumph.

"Dismount," said their leader. Navaleen moved to obey.

Stepping off her uni in a way that the dark faeries wouldn't see her actions, Navaleen drew her swords and leapt at them. Caught unaware and startled by the princess's lightning like movements, the dark faeries fell one by one until only the fortune teller remained standing.

The two faeries stood facing each other. They sized their opponent up and looked for the others' weakness. Navaleen found the dark faerie's first. Despite what she said to Fyora months ago in an alley, the dark faerie was very gifted in magic, but her skill with a sword was mediocre. Navaleen attacked using her extraordinary speed. Her blades flashed in the sun and the dark faerie soon found herself disarmed and standing with two sword points at her chest.

"You are a fool," hissed Navaleen. "But I am going to give you one more chance. I have let you go twice. One more time and you will wish you had never been born."

Navaleen backed away from the faerie. She stepped backward until she was close to the unconscious Lydriel and Anna. Before the dark faerie could come to her senses, Navaleen muttered the spell which would transport her and her guards to the palace courtyard. The last thing she heard was the dark faerie's shriek of rage as her quarry disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Fyora was in the council room sorting through the alarmingly large pile of reports she had just received. The water and air faeries from the council helped her as best they could.

"Sheila, could you hand me that paper please," asked the young queen. The air faerie obliged.

Fyora was just about to ask Rani, the water faerie a question when a guard burst into the room. The faerie was frantic. Her eyes cast about the room until they landed on the queen. The guard beckoned hastily.

"My queen, come to the court yard. Hurry!"

"Why?" questioned Fyora as she stood. "What's wrong?"

"It's princess Navaleen. She and her guards were attacked. The princess is okay, but she's in hysterics. Her guards are in bad shape."

The guard didn't need to explain any further. Fyora and the council members were on their feet and out the door in seconds. They rushed to the courtyard and were greeted with total chaos. Guards and palace servants tried to restrain a hysterical Navaleen from approaching her unconscious guards. Healers surrounded Lydriel and Anna, trying to heal the faeries and block their view from the princess at the same time.

As the council members ran to the fallen bodyguards, Fyora went to help restrain her sister. The queen grabbed her sister's arm and desperately tried to get her attention. Tears rolled down Navaleen's pale cheeks as she tried to pull away. Fyora and the others were shocked by how strong the eighteen year old was. With a little persuading and much forcing, Fyora managed to get her sister to sit on a bench away from the scene before them. She sat down and held the trembling Navaleen and tried to coax the princess into telling her what had happened.

"It was that fortune teller," whispered Navaleen. "The one who attacked us in the marketplace." Fyora felt anger rise in her throat. She dearly wished she could teach that faerie a lesson, but instead, she continued to listen to her sister's tale.

"They attacked us and the fortune teller used a spell on them," her voice trailed off. Fyora had a bad feeling of who "them" were. She beckoned to Navaleen's maids, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Take her to her rooms," ordered the queen. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Fyora walked up to the council members, who were standing in a tight circle, while the maids led their weeping mistress away.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are Lydriel and Anna okay?"

The council members shook their heads sadly and their queen's face paled with horror. Seeing what they had given the impression of, the faeries hastened to ensure their queen that the guards were just very badly hurt, but not dead, as she had originally thought they had meant.

"That dark faerie used a powerful spell on them," said Prilla.

"Neither of them was very highly gifted when it came to magic," added Lilia.

"I don't think they would have been able to block it even if they were," snapped Rani, who was an excellent healer. "That was powerful dark magic she used."

"How's Navaleen?" asked Sira the fire faerie, trying to keep an argument from breaking out. Fyora's face fell.

"I think she's in shock." she said weakly. "Unhurt for as far as I could tell just confused and more than a little frightened." The council members nodded in understanding.

"I'll drop by with a calming potion," said Rani, trying to be reassuring. Fyora looked at her gratefully.

"Would you? That would be wonderful." said the queen. The water faerie nodded.

"Let's try to get this mess cleaned up," stated Prilla, who hated disorder. The others nodded.

"It might be nice to try and keep rumors from spreading also," said Lilia. She always was very good at viewing problems with a calm eye.

The queen and the others began to sort out the mess caused by the attack in the city. None of them realized that the worst had yet to come.

ﮪ

Navaleen lay on her bed in her rooms. It had taken her forever to get rid of her maids. She was glad they left. It gave time to think.

She reviewed the day's events. The shock of the dark faeries' hostility had worn off after drinking Rani's potion. Navaleen had to give the water faerie credit. That potion worked like a dream. She had been glad to learn that her bodyguards were now resting in the infirmary but something still troubled her.

She couldn't understand why those faeries in the city could be so cruel. Why did they blame her and Fyora for crimes they didn't commit? Why did they take their anger out on them? Why not Thyora instead of her daughters? The distraught princess could come up with no answer to these questions. All she knew was that she dearly wished she was somewhere far away. A place where she didn't have to worry about faeries becoming upset with her. A place where she could be Navaleen and didn't have to be the princess at the same time.

As she lay there in the shadows of the approaching night, an idea formed in her head. It would mean leaving everything she had ever known and loved behind if she carried her plan out. Was it worth it? Finally, she decided that, yes, it would be.

Getting up from the bed and walking across the now dark room, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a small note explaining what she was doing and sealed it in a small envelope. She stopped and seemed to think for a second, before laying the small locket she had always worn on top of the envelope. Satisfied, she turned to get ready. She grabbed her cloak and, after a moment's hesitation, she reached out and buckled her swords onto her waist. She didn't take anything else. She wouldn't need it. As quietly as she could, she moved out of her room, whispering an invisibility spell as she did so.

ﮪ

Fyora had finally managed to escape from the dreary meeting she had been sitting in for hours and go check up on Navaleen. She reached her sister's rooms and knocked. There was no answer. Puzzled, the young queen knocked again, this time a little harder. Still no answer. Fyora reached out and opened the door. She was surprised to see that the room was unlit.

"Navaleen," called Fyora quietly. Was it possible her sister was asleep? "Navaleen are you okay?" Once again, no one answered.

The queen quickly said a spell which caused the candles in the room to instantly light themselves. Fyora gasped when she saw Navaleen wasn't even in the room. She was about to leave and look for her sister when something caught her eye. Approaching the desk at the far end of the room, Fyora picked up a small envelope with Navaleen's old locket wrapped around it. Staring at the necklace for a moment, the queen opened the letter and read it. Her face paled at the note's message and the locket dropped from the queen hands to land on the floor with a small clatter.

The shocked queen sat on the bed, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. She didn't know how long she sat, staring into space. Getting up she looked outside. The beautiful day had suddenly turned a frightening night. The wind howled outside, demanding to be let in. What was worse was that Fyora knew her sister was out there somewhere, going to some unknown place.

The queen laid the note down and walked slowly out of the room. She knew she had to tell the council, and now was as good a time as ever.

ﮪ

_Back in present day_

The queen Fyora quickly wiped away the tear which had fallen down her cheek. She hated that memory. She hated her sister for leaving and she hated herself for never looking for her.

She had just put the locket and picture away when an air faerie guard came into the council room.

"Fyora, there is a visitor waiting in your study," she said with a bow. Seeing her queen's weary expression she asked, "Shall I send her away and tell her to come back tomorrow?"

"No Lydriel, it's okay," said Fyora, rising. She walked past her friend, giving the guard a reassuring smile. As she walked, she wondered who would pay her a visit so late at night.

Her question was answered when she walked into her study. The cloaked figure that stood near the hearth turned to face her, at the same time pulling her hood down. Violet hair fell down her shoulders and green eyes blazed. Fyora paled.

"Hello Fyora," said Navaleen with a smile. "Long time no see." Fyora could only stare in bewilderment and happiness.


End file.
